


W̵h̴a̴t̵ ̶d̵i̴d̸ ̶I̴ ̷d̶o̶ ̴w̸r̵o̶n̴g̷?̵

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /roleplay, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Has Eyes, THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY REMEMBER THAT, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo needs a hug, we all hate dsmp! dream here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: W̵h̴a̴t̵ ̶d̵i̴d̸ ̶I̴ ̷d̶o̶ ̴w̸r̵o̶n̴g̷?̵"I don't know."Something's emerging from the portal. They can't be saved anymore.WARNING: Eye strain from glitched text.TW//Mild body gore
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Technoblade & DreamWasTaken, TommyInnit & DreamWasTaken (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 273





	W̵h̴a̴t̵ ̶d̵i̴d̸ ̶I̴ ̷d̶o̶ ̴w̸r̵o̶n̴g̷?̵

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Eye strain from glitched text.  
>  TW//Mild body gore**  
> Please have Show Creator's Style on for this fic! 
> 
> I headcanon that Dream has a million eyes and Techno has a million voices. Also, Toom goes through it here.
> 
> **Dream's eyes talking.  
>  That one eye with morals (aka his OG eye) that he ignores like an idiot.  
> Techno's voice speaking.  
> That one ominous voice of Techno's chat. Only one with common sense.**
> 
>   
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

Dream sprinted through the lands of ~~his~~ the world, headed directly towards L'manberg. His heart is thrumming his chest and blood is pumping through his veins, rushing with adrenaline. The three hearts on his wrist are all different, the first one dark and cracked, the second a flickering red, and the last a bright red. If he doesn't get a health pot soon, he's bound to lose his second life.

"TUBBO!" He yells. "GET ME A HEALTH POT, **NOW**!"

Dream hardly yelled. Yet the young president didn't even budge. Instead, he merely sat at the bench, tired as ever, listless as ever, eyes blank. Quackity ran off to fetch a health pot, quickly returning. Dream snatched the pot and downed it, the second heart on his wrist returning to a bright red.

"Dream, what's going on?" Quackity hissed.

"I messed up," Dream breathed out, his mask barely holding together as other members of the world came rushing towards them. "Holy shit, I messed up."

"Dream, what's going on?!" Niki cried as she ran towards them.

  
"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"No, no, no, you all have to leave!" Dream trembled.

Sapnap and George came running around the corner, skidding to a stop as Dream clenched his fists, gripping his ax a little tighter. His hood was down for once and blood was splattered across his signature sweatshirt, some of the crimson liquid stained in his hair. As if on cue, his mask fell apart and Dream gave a quiet wail of despair as his face was revealed to the world.

The others all recoiled, all except Techno and Phil. Pouring out of Dream's right eye were hundreds out of eyes, all gazing around wildly. His left eye was normal, revealing a lime green color, toxic green almost.

**_KILL THE VESSEL KILL THE FOOL HOW DARE HE AFTER ALL WE DID FOR HIM THAT FOOL KILL HIM HE IS WORTHLESS HE IS EVERYTHING HE IS NOTHING HE IS A PUPPET HE IS DANGEROUS KILL HIM_**

"Who cares?!" Dream lamented. "We don't have time!"

Techno frowned. "Dream, you're not making any sense."

"There's no time! Just get everyone out of here!"

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

**_WHAT'S GOING ON? BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD uh oh something is wrong we should go what's going someone explain BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD kill dream_ **

****

****

**_Too late._**

Techno frowned at the ominous voice that echoed through his head. What?

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

There's the sound of crying in the air. There's something coming through the Nether portal and making its way towards L'manberg. There's a feeling of dread that coils in everyone's gut. What was it?

Tubbo looks up blankly and his eyes widen slightly as he catches sight of the being that comes through the Nether portal. The being is terrifying. There are wings of magma protruding from his back, too huge to allow them to fly, weighing the being down. Their skin is stained black, similar to a wither's, and their eyes are closed. Their jaw is hanging open slightly, razors acting as teeth as they croak out a phrase repeatedly. The being is hunched over, walking slowly, barefoot. Its limbs are grotesquely twisted and elongated.

Had it not been for the blond hair, the compass worn around the being's neck, the tone of voice, and the scar at the side of the being's ribs, Tubbo wouldn't have recognized him at all.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"Tommy?"

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"Tommy?!"

There are incredulous shouts everywhere but Dream and Tubbo ~~can't won't~~ don't pay any attention to it. Dream is in a fighting stance, ready to kill and Tubbo just looks appalled, terrified, devastated.

 ~~The being~~ Tommy's jaw creaks again and there's that terrifying sound.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"LEAVE!" Dream roared, slashing his ax. Techno and Phil bristled, ready to jump in, but Eret and Niki held them back. "YOU'RE DEAD! FUCK OFF!"

Tommy paid no attention to Dream, a wave of heat rolling off his body and towards Dream, successfully slamming into the elder male and cause some of the eyes to screech.

"Tommy, please, stop."

Tubbo's voice was tired and pleading and Tommy turns towards him.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"I don't know."

That wasn't the right answer for Tommy's wings expanded slightly.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"Everything."

Tommy sagged under the weight of that word.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

"Nothing."

Tommy shook his head, tears of lava dripping down his cheeks.

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

Tubbo looked tired, too tired, an expression and stance that a sixteen-year-old should never have to carry. He stands from the bench and walks towards Tommy despite Niki's screams. He fishes out of the discs from his pocket, his broken compass from underneath his jacket, and the red bandana from his arm.

"Do you remember these?" He mutters. "We shared these. Then you left. Now there's no other half."

"̸̞͑̏S̵̫̤͇͒̍ổ̷͖͓̓r̴̝̿͑̅ṟ̴̥̑̚y̶͉͈͘̚͘.̴̦̠͉̈́ ̶̼͉̓̃͋I̴̫̣̽̓̅s̷̟͇̫̄̽ ̴̛̖̻̿t̷͊̂̿ͅh̸̭̳̚a̷͉̖͉̓̂̃t̸̞̱̐͝ ̶̧̌̄͂ͅw̵̢̹͒ͅh̴͉̞̥̏̉͂å̶̞̂t̷͉̥̃̃ ̷̛̝͓̜̈́Ì̴̧̠̤̓̾ ̵̢̛̲̊̂ď̸͇̱͐̈i̴̛̳̅̑ḏ̸̹̰̓̊ ̴͈̦͎̎̉̽w̷͍̌̓̾ŕ̵̘̜̑̂o̷̭͂͗͘ǹ̴͕̟g̴͓͝?̸̝̭̈"̴̠̾

"I don't know what you're saying."

"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊

**_KILL THE FOOL KILL THE FOOL KILL THE FOOL TRAITOR PUPPET KILL THE FOOL DEATH h̴e̴'̵s̸ ̷b̷e̷y̴o̶n̶d̴ ̷s̶a̵v̷i̵n̷g̸_ **

****

****

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD PROTECT TOMMY SAVE TUBBO KILL DREAM BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL KILL KILL DREAM KILL TOMMY PROTECT TUBBO SAVE TOMMY PROTECT PHIL he's beyond saving_**

_"̴̢̂̽̑W̴̼̼͚͑̽̒h̶͇̚a̸̻̖͑͝ṫ̷̰̮͕̽̍ ̸͉̟͠d̶̢̪̆ͅĭ̶̡̺̙̍̈́ď̶͇͈͊͂ ̸̧̿I̸͙͂͂͠ ̴̬̽̊͑d̸͙̰͚̚o̸̭̘̪̍̂͒ ̷͛͂͜w̴͙̳͛̽ṛ̸̘͑ơ̶̡̥n̴̺͊͊͝ǧ̸̛̯̗̗̉?̸͙̫̾̈́̈́"̵̤̯̻̊̄͊_

"I don't know, Toms." Tubbo trembles with sorrow and he crumpled to Tommy's feet. "I don't know."

Tommy tilts his head down and crouches. His body looks terrifying and yet, somehow, with those wings curling slightly to act as a shield around Tubbo and himself, he looks fairly natural.

"̴̧͑̊̕W̵͓̺͙̓̔͝ḧ̶̫̹͖́̊̽ả̵͖͉t̵̫̺̽͛̍ ̵̭̈́d̴̝̅̃͠ḯ̸͙d̷̬̔ ̴̼̫̫̏̎Ī̶̩̳̣ ̵̢̗͉͐͠d̶̢̬̞̉̓͒o̸̬͋͐͝ ̶̰̫́̀͊ͅw̸̯͚̒̌r̸̦̬̆̃ọ̷͈̎n̷͖̗͕̎̄ǧ̶̬̲ͅ?̴̠͍̣͆ ̵͎̍̓Ẅ̵͎̲h̵͕̟̍̽̚y̷̡͚͓͐͝ ̸̨̘̋̋ḋ̷͖ͅi̵̝͚̚d̴͉̄͘ ̵͈̪̲̐̕ỵ̷̮͌̉o̸͎̘̦͑ȕ̶̗̃̄ ̶͈̟̹̔̂ȃ̸͖̟͙̓͂l̵̨̺̺̑ḻ̸̩̪̾̑ ̶̭͝l̸͚͒̎͘e̷̲̯͓̓̅å̷͔͔̾̾v̵̰͙͐̾͝ê̴̖͐ ̸̟͙̳̽m̵̦̹͋̈e̷̜̬͐?̵̛͚"̷̻̀̋̇͜

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Tubbo bawled. "I don't know, I don't know, _I don't know!"_

Dream leaps forward again but Tommy's wings slam into his rib, sending him flying straight into Technoblade, and the latter grunts to keep Dream from falling over.

**_INSOLENT BRAT KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM i̷t̶'̴s̴ ̸y̵o̴u̸r̵ ̴f̴a̸u̶l̸t̴_ **

****

****

**_KILL DREAM ITS EASY BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD KILL SAVE TOMMY SAVE TUBBO PROTECT PHIL you can't kill him_**

"̴̧͑̊̕W̵͓̺͙̓̔͝ḧ̶̫̹͖́̊̽ả̵͖͉t̵̫̺̽͛̍ ̵̭̈́d̴̝̅̃͠ḯ̸͙d̷̬̔ ̴̼̫̫̏̎Ī̶̩̳̣ ̵̢̗͉͐͠d̶̢̬̞̉̓͒o̸̬͋͐͝ ̶̰̫́̀͊ͅw̸̯͚̒̌r̸̦̬̆̃ọ̷͈̎n̷͖̗͕̎̄ǧ̶̬̲ͅ?̴̠͍̣͆ ̵͎̍̓Ẅ̵͎̲h̵͕̟̍̽̚y̷̡͚͓͐͝ ̸̨̘̋̋ḋ̷͖ͅi̵̝͚̚d̴͉̄͘ ̵͈̪̲̐̕ỵ̷̮͌̉o̸͎̘̦͑ȕ̶̗̃̄ ̶͈̟̹̔̂ȃ̸͖̟͙̓͂l̵̨̺̺̑ḻ̸̩̪̾̑ ̶̭͝l̸͚͒̎͘e̷̲̯͓̓̅å̷͔͔̾̾v̵̰͙͐̾͝ê̴̖͐ ̸̟͙̳̽m̵̦̹͋̈e̷̜̬͐?̵̛͚"̷̻̀̋̇͜

**_o̸n̴l̵y̷ ̴t̷u̸b̶b̷o̴ ̵c̷a̶n̵ ̶k̷i̶l̴l̷ ̵h̵i̶m̷ ̸n̶o̵w̴_ **

****

****

**_only tubbo can kill him now_**

"̴̧͑̊̕W̵͓̺͙̓̔͝ḧ̶̫̹͖́̊̽ả̵͖͉t̵̫̺̽͛̍ ̵̭̈́d̴̝̅̃͠ḯ̸͙d̷̬̔ ̴̼̫̫̏̎Ī̶̩̳̣ ̵̢̗͉͐͠d̶̢̬̞̉̓͒o̸̬͋͐͝ ̶̰̫́̀͊ͅw̸̯͚̒̌r̸̦̬̆̃ọ̷͈̎n̷͖̗͕̎̄ǧ̶̬̲ͅ?̴̠͍̣͆ ̵͎̍̓Ẅ̵͎̲h̵͕̟̍̽̚y̷̡͚͓͐͝ ̸̨̘̋̋ḋ̷͖ͅi̵̝͚̚d̴͉̄͘ ̵͈̪̲̐̕ỵ̷̮͌̉o̸͎̘̦͑ȕ̶̗̃̄ ̶͈̟̹̔̂ȃ̸͖̟͙̓͂l̵̨̺̺̑ḻ̸̩̪̾̑ ̶̭͝l̸͚͒̎͘e̷̲̯͓̓̅å̷͔͔̾̾v̵̰͙͐̾͝ê̴̖͐ ̸̟͙̳̽m̵̦̹͋̈e̷̜̬͐?̵̛͚"̷̻̀̋̇͜

Tommy sits cross-legged, his wings digging into the dirt. Tubbo looks up to see the black slithering away from Tommy's face, allowing his sallow expression to be seen. For a moment, it looks like his malnourished friend from before he died.

Then, Tommy's eyes open to reveal a murky blue that's flickering between the color of the depths of the ocean and the clouds of a lightning storm.

Tubbo feels his breath hitch as Tommy sighs, a quiet sigh, and he sounds so damned _tired_. He looks at Tubbo with those dead eyes of his and Tubbo feels as if whatever Tommy says next is going to crush him.

Tommy cracked a mournful smile.

"̴̧͑̊̕W̵͓̺͙̓̔͝ḧ̶̫̹͖́̊̽ả̵͖͉t̵̫̺̽͛̍ ̵̭̈́d̴̝̅̃͠ḯ̸͙d̷̬̔ ̴̼̫̫̏̎Ī̶̩̳̣ ̵̢̗͉͐͠d̶̢̬̞̉̓͒o̸̬͋͐͝ ̶̰̫́̀͊ͅw̸̯͚̒̌r̸̦̬̆̃ọ̷͈̎n̷͖̗͕̎̄ǧ̶̬̲ͅ?̴̠͍̣͆ ̵͎̍̓Ẅ̵͎̲h̵͕̟̍̽̚y̷̡͚͓͐͝ ̸̨̘̋̋ḋ̷͖ͅi̵̝͚̚d̴͉̄͘ ̵͈̪̲̐̕ỵ̷̮͌̉o̸͎̘̦͑ȕ̶̗̃̄ ̶͈̟̹̔̂ȃ̸͖̟͙̓͂l̵̨̺̺̑ḻ̸̩̪̾̑ ̶̭͝l̸͚͒̎͘e̷̲̯͓̓̅å̷͔͔̾̾v̵̰͙͐̾͝ê̴̖͐ ̸̟͙̳̽m̵̦̹͋̈e̷̜̬͐?̵̛͚"̷̻̀̋̇͜ He whispers. "What did I do wrong? Why did you all leave me?"

**_KILL THEM s̴a̷v̵e̸ ̸t̸h̵e̷m̶_ **

****

****

**_SAVE THEM you can't save them_**

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT (1/6/2021) - I don't watch the streams but Twitter caught me up and _damn_ , shit went down yesterday. ALSO SAD-ist ANIMATION POGGGGGGG
> 
> [Based on my poll here. Working on Blue Sonder Fundy next!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn/status/1346097708164067328)
> 
> I'm definitely procrastinating so much fucking homework right now. Also, don't ask me what I'm doing. I just like the idea of Dream having eyes and Techno having voices and both having that ONE eye/voice that's their morality. The one voice thing is based on the ominous voice from [Rewind by Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238295/chapters/69196854) which I highly recommend reading!
> 
> It's a really good fic.
> 
> This is more horror/darker than normal since I was in the sudden mood for it. For Tommy's appearance, I was largely inspired by [Fiddlesticks' rework design from League of Legends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tq9bB6QPAdA) and [this minor character from Claymore](https://claymore.fandom.com/wiki/Former_Single-digit). It's like Fiddlesticks limbs and her general structure.
> 
> Also, I'll probably write more with Dream's eyes and Techno's voices. That one eye of Dream's that has morals/speaks ominously is his original eye, his left eye which is unaffected. It's just glitched cause he doesn't listen to himself and chooses to listen to the other eyes. Techno trusts his ominous voice, why can't you do the same???
> 
> Dammit, Dsmp! Dream. You suck.
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
